


Mistakes

by thatmcbastard (blueb1rd)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueb1rd/pseuds/thatmcbastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek makes mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistakes

Derek makes mistakes. It’s what he does, it’s who he is, it’s the way he’s always been.

He wishes it were different. He wishes he was the type of person who could see trouble before it happened upon him. Instead he stumbles blindly through life, doing the best he can to keep himself safe and strong, and always, always, _always_ ends up falling on his ass anyway.

When he is sixteen years old he makes a mistake. He falls in what he thinks is love with a girl who is beautiful and sharp and fascinating. Kate is all harsh edges and soft blonde hair and he trusts her in ways he’s never trusted anyone else.

This mistake costs him his family.

When he is twenty-one years old he makes a mistake. He lets his sister go back to Beacon Hills alone. He doesn’t want to face his past.

This mistake costs him his sister.

Now he is almost twenty-three and his heart pulls him in a terrifyingly new direction. It pulls him towards a boy with big brown eyes and a biting wit. Derek trusts him in ways he’s never trusted anyone else. Derek trusts him with his life.

They kiss for the first time in Stiles’ jeep, and many times after that.

Derek waits, but it never starts to feel like a mistake.

_the end._


End file.
